My Blood
by Sophie Cyrus
Summary: "Well, well. Kim Yesung, ah bukan Cho Yesung. Cantik sekali, begitu indah, keturunan istriku yang paling sempurna./"Aku selalu merindukanmu, setiap malam. Saat bintang bersinar indah, aku selalu teringat senyum manismu."/ "Semua sudah berlalu, aku memilikimu disini. Tidak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan."


Title : My Blood

Author : Lee Jin 'Eh

Genre : Romance/Angst

Rating : K+

Main Cast :

-Kim Yesung

-Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : tentu'in sendiri yang penting ada kan.

Pairing : Kyusung Must Kyusung

Disclaimer : All cast belong to GOD, themselves and SME

WARNING : This Yaoi N Kyusung Fanfic,Boys Love,Shounen Ai atau apalah itu pokoknya this YAOI..MPREG..cerita mbingungin bikin pusing tujuh keliling mual muntah-muntah typos merajarela kemana-mana..

SUMMARY : _"Well, well. Kim Yesung, ah bukan Cho Yesung. Cantik sekali, begitu indah, keturunan istriku yang paling sempurna._ /"Aku selalu merindukanmu, setiap malam. Saat bintang bersinar indah, aku selalu teringat senyum manismu."/ "Semua sudah berlalu, aku memilikimu disini. Tidak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan.".

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

Jangan lupa review yah... belum baca juga udah ditagih.. author buruk nih..

.

.

.

.

Udah pokoknya kalau udah selesai jangan lupa review yah...nih kupersembahkan buat KyuSung Shipper...

.

.

.

.

.

Dont Like Dont Read...

.

.

.

.

Manusia sangat menarik. Mereka dengan bangga mengatakan betapa besar rasa cinta kasih yang ada dalam hati mereka, mengagungkan rasa kepedulian diatas kepentingan. Pembohong ulung itulah sebutan yang pantas diberikan bagi mereka. Makhluk yang menjunjung tinggi ras mereka, memandang rendah binatang, meremehkan iblis dan malaikat. Mengakui keberadaan Tuhan namun mengingkari kenikmatann-Nya. Menyedihkan sekali, sikap mereka tidak lebih rendah dari binatang, apa yang mereka lakukan tak ayal sama seperti iblis, terkadang terdapat yang seperti malaikat dalam busana. Serakah dan sombong. Aku sangat mencintai manusia dan membenci mereka, menarik sekali. Bagaimana mereka bisa membuat hidupku begitu mengesankan, penantian yang kupikir akan sangat membosankan ternyata begitu menyenangkan. Oh lihatlah, dia manusia favoritku, pria tampan berusia 23 tahun, sangat jenius dan saat kubilang jenius, ia mampu memutarbalikkan sumbu pemerintahan negaranya dengan mudah. Manusia paling berbahaya di Korea, Cho Kyuhyun, diusianya yang sangat mudah 17 tahun ia sudah memiliki gelar Doktor dari Universitas Cambridge. Menduduki jabatan Perdana Menteri Korea Selatan diusia 20 tahun, mengerikan sekali dengan tentara mafia yang berdiri di belakangnya. Ia adalah manusia terkejam di dunia, hatinya sangat gelap gulita tapi terdapat titik terang yang bersinar lembut. Titik itulah yang membuatku sangat penasaran, cinta siapa yang ada dalam hati Cho Kyuhyun.

Siapa yang mampu membuat sosok Cho Kyuhyun menangis dalam tidurnya, ibunya? Ayahnya? Titik itu sama sekali tidak bersinar terang saat mereka disekitar Kyuhyun. Titik itu hanya bersinar terang saat Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya, terdapat sebuah lukisan yang tertutup tirai di dinding kamar Kyuhyun. Lukisan itu tak pernah terbuka sedikitpun, akan tetapi titik itu bersinar terang saat Kyuhyun memandangnya. Siapa yang ada di dalam lukisan itu? Atau apa yang ada dalam lukisan itu? Aku sungguh ingin tahu. Karena itulah aku, Jeremy, malaikat pengawas melanggar hukum surga dan memutuskan untuk merubah bentuk menjadi manusia agar bisa menyentuh lukisan di kamar Kyuhyun. Oke, sebaiknya kalian tenang karena aku sedang berusaha memasuki kamar Kyuhyun melalui jendela. Sayapku tidak bisa kugunakan jadi terpaksa aku harus memanjat.

Ah, sepertinya Tuan Cho belum pulang, bagus sekali. Sekarang aku bisa melihat sosok dalam lukisan itu. Secara perlahan aku mendekati lukisan tersebut, tanganku bergetar ingin segera membuka tirai lukisan tersebut.

"Ah! Penghalang iblis! Tidak mungkin, Cho Kyuhyun hanya manusia biasa. Ia tidak memiliki kontrak dengan iblis lain. Bagaimana bisa?" Gumamku terkejut saat merasakan aliran listrik yang menghalauku membuka tirai.

"Itu bisa kupikirkan nanti, ini hanya level biasa. Aku bisa menghancurkannya."

Sesaat setelah aku berhasil merusak penghalang sialan itu, aku segera membuka tirai dan apa yang ada di dalam lukisan itu sungguh membuatku terkejut. Tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa? Lukisan ini…..

.

.

.

.

.

Jeremy sangat terkejut, karena apa yang telah ia lihat sungguh berlawanan dengan kenyataan yang terjadi. Dalam lukisan itu, adalah gambar dirinya dan Cho Kyuhyun, ia dalam balutan gaun ala Eropa kuno berdiri diatas tangga dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang berpakaian layaknya pangeran berlutut di depannya menunjukkan sebuah cincin. Memang ia sering mendengar bahwa sebelum menjadi seorang malaikat ataupun iblis, mereka adalah manusia yang entah memiliki jiwa yang sangat bersih atau kotor. Tapi sejauh yang ia ketahui, tidak mungkin ia hidup bersama Kyuhyun. Ia memang masih muda baru berusia 150 tahun, tapi dengan umur Kyuhyun yang baru 23 tahun. Sangat tidak mungkin ia pernah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Jeremy sedikit terhuyun apalagi setelah membaca tulisan yang ada dalam lukisan itu.

 _Memory of Cho Yesung and Cho Kyuhyun,_ _April 10,_ _1608_

Tiba-tiba berbagai memori muncul di dalam kepalanya, tentang ia dan Kyuhyun, pernikahan mereka, putra dan putri mereka, hingga kematiannya. Semua membuat kepalanya berputar hingga akhirnya pingsan.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" suara yang nampak menahan emosi besar itu membuat Yesung terusik dari tidurnya.

"Dimana?" tanyanya sedikit bingung melihat sekeliling. Dengan anggukan kecil dari Kyuhyun, dokter itu segera meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun.

"Sayang, aku sangat khawatir. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, aku sangat merindukanmu." Bisik Kyuhyun lembut, tangannya mengelus rambut Yesung sembari menciumi dahi Yesung.

"Kyuhyun, oh, aku ingat semuanya. Oh tuhan." Bisik Yesung terkejut, sebuah ingatan masa lalu segera memasuki kepalanya..

.

.

 _Nampak di_ _sebuah ruang kerja dengan_ _interior_ _sekitar abad 16 seorang pria tengah serius mengerjakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka memperlihatkan seorang wanita cantik dalam balutan gaun_ _Eropa_ _kuno yang membuat kecantikannya nampak sangat asing dan berbeda dari manusia biasa. Ia begitu bercahaya dan indah._

" _Sayang, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Yesung lembut menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun, suaminya itu terlihat begitu tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya._

" _Apakah mereka sudah tidur?"_ _Tanya Kyuhyun meremas sejenak tangan lembut Yesung sebelum kembali sibuk dalam pekerjaannya._

" _Iya, mereka pasti kelelahan setelah kunjungan ke taman bermain. Tadi sangat menyenangkan sayang, seandainya saja kau ikut." Jawab Yesung berjalan mendekati jendela, menatap kagum bulan yang bersinar terang tanpa setitik bintang disampingnya._

" _Sayang, bisakah kau membawakanku kopi?" Pinta Kyuhyun sempat membuat Yesung terjingkat sejenak sebelum menjawab dan keluar dari ruang kerja Kyuhyun._

 _Hawa dingin tiba-tiba memenuhi lantai bawah rumah keluarga Cho, Yesung yang masih berada di dalam dapur terjingkat kembali akan hawa dingin yang sangat menusuk. Hawa yang hanya bisa dikeluarkan oleh Hades, ia sangat mengenalnya. Tentu saja, keluarga Yesung adalah keturunan dari Persephone. Tidak salah, jika semua wanita dan pria di dalam keluarganya sangat indah dan menawan. Bahkan Yesung sendiri, bagaikan seorang malaikat yang sulit dibedakan apakah ia laki-laki atau perempuan karena kecantikannya yang sangat unik. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Yesung segera berlari menuju ruang kerja Kyuhyun. Ia tidak buta, suaminya telah lama tenggelam dalam pemusnahan massal yang dilakukan secara diam-diam oleh para bangsawan. Mereka ingin menyingkirkan kaum buruh yang terlalu banyak agar tidak terjadi pemberontakan, dan juga ingin melakukan kudeta terhadap pemerintahan dictator masa kini. Ia selalu ingin menghentikan suaminya namun ia tahu keinginan gelap suaminya, tak ada yang mampu menghentikannya. Ia pun tak kuasa kecuali kematiannya yang akan memberikan Kyuhyun pelajaran._

" _Kyuhyun, apa yang-" suara Yesung tercekat kala melihat sang Hades berdiri di depan suaminya, suaminya yang berlumur darah, suaminya sudah tak bergerak._

" _Well, well. Kim Yesung, ah bukan Cho Yesung. Cantik sekali, begitu indah, keturunan istriku yang paling sempurna. Surga tidak pernah ingin membiarkanmu turun dan menjadi manusia, tapi dengan bantuan istriku kau melarikan diri." Ucap Hades terkejut menatap Yesung yang masih terdiam terpaku._

" _Suamiku, apa yang kau telah kau lakukan? Oh tidak, kumohon, apapun jangan ambil dia. Kembalikan_ _Kyuhyun_ _padaku." Jerit Yesung histeris memeluk erat tubuh dingin suaminya._

" _Hm… Persephone saat ini berada di Surga, dan kami sedang menanti anak kelima puluh kami. Aku ingin sekali ia berada disisiku_ _setidaknya sampai anak kami cukup besar yaitu_ _100 tahun. Mungkin kita bisa melakukan pertukaran, kau adalah keturunan istriku. Aku tidak akan melakukan kecurangan padamu." Tawar Hades berjongkok di hadapan Yesung._

" _Aku…"_

" _Surga akan dengan senang hati menerimamu, dan sebagai gantinya mereka harus melepaskan istriku kembali ke Neraka. Kau memiliki kemampuan yang sama seperti istriku, tentu 100 tahun kau bisa menyeimbangkan dunia. Atau kau lebih memilih suamimu menjadi salah satu budakku, ia akan menjadi iblis paling mengerikan. Tampan dan kejam sepertiku, dan cintanya, bunga yang tak akan pernah ia miliki." Potong Hades merasakan keraguan Yesung._

" _Kembalikan suamiku." Jawab Yesung tanpa ragu, tangannya bergetar penuh ketakutan. Ia terus menatap wajah sang suami yang mulai memancarkan cahaya kehidupan. Oh betapa ia ingin terus berada disamping suaminya._

" _Yesung" hanya suara bisikan suaminya yang mampu ia dengar, sebelum semua gelap dan ia kehilangan semuanya. Ingatan, kebahagiaan, dan keindahan._

.

.

"Tunggu, apa yang terjadi? Setelah aku kembali ke Surga, apa yang terjadi padamu? Anak kita? Dunia manusia?" Tanya Yesung menatap kaget Kyuhyun.

"Setelah kau kembali ke Surga, Hades mengutukku. Ia meletakkan kutukan agar aku tidak pernah menua ataupun mati. Seperti dirimu yang terus berada diusia mudamu, aku terus menjadi 23 tahun. Berganti identitas selalu kulakukan, dengan bantuan tentara mafiaku aku bisa dengan mudah mengendalikan dunia walau harus bersembuyi agar manusia tidak mengenaliku. Surga menghapus ingatanmu setelah kau mengalami depresi selama 50 tahun, bumi mengalami musim dingin karena depresimu. Aku pun sangat menderita, Hades menjanjikanku kebebasan jika aku berhasil membunuh sepertiga penduduk bumi. Kemarin adalah jiwa terakhir, aku telah memenuhi permintaan Hades. Aku telah bebas, kau pun telah bebas. Hades dan Persephone berjanji memutus rantai Surga dari darahmu, kau sekarang adalah Cho Yesung, seperti impianmu, seorang manusia, istri Cho Kyuhyun." Jelas Kyuhyun tanpa henti, matanya tak sedikitpun meninggalkan onyx Yesung yang kini telah tergenang air mata.

"Oh tidak, kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Kau seharusnya tidak melakukannya?" Isak Yesung memeluk erat suaminya.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Surga mengambilmu dariku. Aku tahu semua adalah salahku, tapi aku tetap tidak ingin berpisah darimu. Kau sendiri yang dengan egoisnya membiarkanku lepas dari pelukan Hades, aku pun tidak ingin kau berada di genggaman Zeus." Balas Kyuhyun dengan lembut mencium dahi Yesung, menuruni hidung dan dengan sangat perlahan mencium bibir kissable Yesung. Sangat pelan seakan ia takut, jika ia menekan terlalu keras Yesung akan hancur dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Seperti dulu, tidak, kini ia telah memiliki istrinya kembali, ia tidak perlu memikirkan masa lalu.

"Tunggu, bagaimana dengan putra-putri kita?" Tanya Yesung sembari melepaskan diri dari ciuman lembut Kyuhyun.

"Mereka masih tertidur, Hades menidurkan mereka. Setetes darahmu dan mereka akan hidup kembali."

"Oh. Syukurlah, kemarilah sayang, oh matamu. Lihatlah, mereka terlihat sangat mengerikan. Apa yang telah terjadi padamu?" Gumam Yesung menarik suaminya hingga tertidur disampingnya. Tangan Yesung mengelus lembut rambut sang suami, matanya tak sedikitpun meninggalkan manic caramel Kyuhyun. Mata yang dulu bersinar penuh pengetahuan, sekarang begitu gelap dan penuh akan rasa penderitaan.

"Semua sudah berlalu, aku memilikimu disini. Tidak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan." Bisik Kyuhyun memeluk erat Yesung, bahunya berguncang sedikit sebelum tetesan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah pemandangan baru membuat beberapa orang yang bekerja dalam Gedung Perdana Menteri menoleh terkejut, ada beberapa yang terang-terangan bergumam kaget dan kagum, ada pula yang melirik sesekali berusaha terlihat tidak memperhatikan. Kejutan itu merupakan pemandangan indah antara Cho Kyuhyun menggandeng seorang gadis cantik berbalut dress biru laut yang indah. Gadis itu nampak sangat cantik, begitu indah dan bercahaya, kecantikan yang membuat Aprodhite iri hati dan mendendam. Seorang malaikat, ya kecantikan seorang malaikat. Kyuhyun sendiri nampak sangat dingin seperti biasa, terutama saat merasakan berbagai pasang mata menatap kekasihnya penuh kagum, wajahnya pun nampak menggelap. Seperti sosok Hades saat melihat Zeus menatap istrinya.

"Sayang, menurutmu ini tidak keterlaluan." Gumam Yesung saat mereka telah berada dalam ruang kerja Kyuhyun, ruang kerja yang sangat luas dengan gaya Eropa modern yang kental.

"Hm, tidak juga. Saat ini kau telah berada disampingku, aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu sedetikpun." Jawab Kyuhyun tidak peduli, ia mulai focus dalam pekerjaannya dan membiarkan Yesung berkeliling di sekitar ruang kerjanya yang luas.

"Tempat ini sangat indah kau tahu. Sama seperti tempat kerjamu di rumah kita dulu, hanya sedikit lebih… mmm.. modern." Bisik Yesung yang kini tengah menyamankan posisinya di kursi di dekat jendela, menatap indahnya langit kota Seoul dan mobil yang berlalu lalang di jalan raya.

"Kau selalu mencintai duduk disamping jendela, sayang." Balas Kyuhyun menutupi tubuh Yesung dengan selimut lembut, tangan Kyuhyun meremas lembut bahu kecil Yesung. Menatap indahnya lukisan di cermin, dua orang makhluk indah yang saling terluka dan mencintai.

"Yah, aku terbiasa menatap indahnya kebun kedua orangtuaku dari atas menara. Sampai akhirnya kau menemukanku dan menikahiku, membebaskanku dari kurungan emas ayahku. Kebiasaan lama yang sulit kuhilangkan." Balas Yesung meremas jemari Kyuhyun.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Bisik Yesung menari tangan Kyuhyun dan meletakkannya di pipinya.

"Aku selalu merindukanmu, setiap malam. Saat bintang bersinar indah, aku selalu teringat senyum manismu." Balas Kyuhyun berpindah berlutut dihadapan Yesung. Memandang wajah sang kekasih. Perlahan ia mengecup lembut bibir Yesung, sebuah ciuman lembut yang membuat hati Yesung terasa begitu hangat.

"Kau harus bekerja sayang." Gumam Yesung masih dengan Kyuhyun yang asik mengecupi bibirnya.

"Yah, aku tahu, tapi aku sangat ingin terus bersamamu." Balas Kyuhyun berganti memeluk lembut pinggang Yesung dan meletakkan kepalanya dipangkuan Yesung.

"Aku selalu bersamamu, Kyu." Jawab Yesung mengelus rambut Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu, sayang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Well, this is it. I'm so sorry, ternyata kuliah itu sangat menyibukkan dan sungguh menguras tenaga. Terutama saat ditambah kegiatan ekstra rasanya tidak ada waktu untuk mengembangkan tulisan FF bahkan untuk sekedar mendapatkan inspirasi. Hmmm, semua yang ada hanya ide untuk essay, tugas, essay, tugas, tugas, tugas, dan tugas. So, gomen ne, Jinnie bener-bener minta maaf. Well, this my peace offering okay, so please dont kill me.


End file.
